


beds are overrated

by hailingstars



Series: tumblr [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But they love him anyway, Drabble, Movie Night, Popcorn, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony's really good at annoying his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: “What happened to you?”“Morgan ate all the popcorn and then started throwing the kernels. She got me in the eye,” said Peter.“So you ousted a benevolent ruler and a tyrant took over?” asked Tony, leveling a grin at him. He waged a screwdriver at Peter’s face. “There’s a lesson for you in there somewhere.”ORA little Drabble about this chaotic family on movie night.





	beds are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on Tumblr awhile ago and forgot to post it here! based on an ask game prompt!! hope you enjoy!!

Tony tossed a piece of popcorn at Pepper. It bounced off her hair and landed on the blankets. It didn’t get her attention, so he threw another, and another, and a few more after that, until a few pieces were stuck in her hair.

She only blinked, and Tony was positive she was ignoring him, completely intent on watching the boring rom com displayed in front of them.

Tony threw one last, final piece of popcorn at her, hitting her straight on the mouth. Morgan, who was tucked between them on the bed, laughed.

Pepper didn’t find it funny.

She turned her head and glared. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

“I hate this movie.”

“It’s been on ten minutes.”

“Plenty of time to know I hate it.”

“I like it,” said Peter. He was lying next to Tony on the bed, except he was flat on his stomach, his face and his eyes closer to where the movie was projected against the wall.

The living room was being remodeled after Gerald had somehow gotten inside and wrecked it. He’d eaten the couches and turned over the lamps. He’d used one corner as a bathroom. After Pepper walked in and saw it, she let out a breath, then declared they needed to remodel, anyway, thus why they’re living room was a construction zone and they were having family movie night in his and Pepper’s bedroom.

Tony blamed Peter. He’d been babysitting Morgan when Gerald got inside, but both of them claimed they had no idea how it happened. They were double trouble.

Not that Tony minded much. Movie night would have been getting on just fine, if he’d gotten to pick the movie.

Pepper gave him a look of triumph at Peter’s approval, then gave him a furious glare. “Do _not _throw anymore popcorn on this bed. You’re getting grease and butter everywhere.”

She sounded like she really meant it, too, so Tony stopped throwing popcorn. At her. He saw no problem chucking pieces at Peter, who also ignore him. Morgan, however, watched him tormenting Peter more than she watched the movie. She laughed, but she knew she had to do that quietly, so Pepper wouldn’t catch on.

He had a couple landed on the top of Pete’s head, before he shook them off.

“Pepper,” he said. “Tony’s throwing popcorn at me.”

“You snitch – “

“That’s it, you’re banned.”

“What? You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

“Yes I can,” said Pepper, snatching the bowl of popcorn away from him. “Out.”

Morgan, the traitor, gave his leg a kick, as Tony crawled over Peter and off the bed. He gave his family one last glare, then marched off to his workshop. He had work to do, anyway, but he was only working for about twenty minutes before Pete joined him, his eye looking red and puffy.

“What happened to you?”

“Morgan ate all the popcorn and then started throwing the kernels. She got me in the eye,” said Peter.

“So you ousted a benevolent ruler and a tyrant took over?” asked Tony, leveling a grin at him. He waged a screwdriver at Peter’s face. “There’s a lesson for you in there somewhere.”

“Whatever,” said Peter. “Let’s watch a movie down here.” He grabbed a nearby tablet, switched it on and brought up Netflix. “You pick?”

Peter knew all the right words.

Five minutes later him and Peter were on the couch, a tablet propped up between them, watching one of Tony’s favorites, when Morgan ran towards them, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

“DAD!” She jumped up on the couch and threw her arms around Tony. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, little miss, but I was only gone – “

Tony stopped short when he saw Pepper appear, shaking her head.

“It turns out,” she said. “That was bad movie.” Then whispered, only for Tony and Peter to hear. “The dad died.”

He knew he hated that movie for a reason. He hugged Morgan closer. His injuries, his almost dying, after he snapped Thanos away, had Morgan convinced he was always just seconds away from being taken from her.

“Can me and mom stay down here and watch movies with you, instead?”

Tony returned Pepper’s look of triumph. “Sure, baby. But maybe we should ban mommy.”

“No!”

“Okay,” said Tony. “I’m benevolent. She can stay.”

“Oh, how generous, thank you,” said Pepper, sitting down next to him.

It turned out to be Tony’s favorite movie night. He was the last one awake. Morgan had fallen asleep on his lap, Peter was drooling on his shoulder, his eye looking very much like he’d need it checked out the next morning, and Pepper on his other shoulder, lightly snoring, although she would never admit it the next day.

He gave them each a kiss on the forehead, then shut his eyes. Beds were overrated, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> kudos and/or comments let me know what you think!!


End file.
